


Late at night when the monster relaxes

by nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy



Series: Extraterrestrial Descent universe [2]
Category: ET descent universe, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Cigarettes, ET descent universe - Freeform, Gen, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy/pseuds/nothing_but_a_pastel_fanboy
Summary: Across from me sits a kind monster. He sits docile until he needs to eat. He is human, I am certain of that much.ORTwo guys relaxing after a stressful day of life.
Series: Extraterrestrial Descent universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665220





	Late at night when the monster relaxes

**Author's Note:**

> As always: written, edited, and posted from my phone.

Conner sits across from Zach on the younger's bed, at the foot and scrunched up against the wall. His brown hair is flattened where it touches the slanted ceiling and is a mess of static spikes everywhere else thanks to his fallen hood. He pushes up the blue sleeves of his sweatshirt and lights a cigarette.  
Conner's face looks oddly paler in the lighter's brief glow, and ghostly from the cigarette's cherry. His brown eyes turn from the flat color of coffee to the myriad colors of autumn leaves. His pale and bitten and scabbed lips form a gentle smile as he finally relaxes into the night. He exhales the cigarette's smoke slowly, eyes carefully mapping the shapes that appear. His right leg stretches out lazily and hangs off the edge of the bed as he takes his next drag. The action makes his sweatpants slide up his ankle slightly, exposing his pale skin to the dark room. The contrast feels odd to Zach, he hadn't realized that his eyes have adjusted fully to the dark.  
Another cloud of smoke brings his eyes back to Conner's face. His eyes are closed now. He looks too young to be smoking when his eyes are closed. Conner is almost unrecognizable without the guidence of his too expressive eyes. He passes the cigarette onto Zach without opening them. The blond reaches over and flicks the ash into the can on his bedside table, stealing a drag before handing it back.  
Zach watches through his own cloud of smoke as Conner wraps his lips around the filter again. His head has dropped forward slightly with his slouch, casting a faint glow just over the bridge of his crooked nose and his forehead. His eyes are cast into the shadows now. The next cloud of smoke prohibits the two from seeing eachother at all. They focus on the shapes in it instead and find nothing of interest. Their eyes lock immediately when it clears.  
Zach feels exposed under Conner's low gaze, like one of the med student's practice dummies he might have to dissect. Eyes like brown dwarf stars are staring into the smaller boys soul with a scalpel and sweet smile.  
The brown orbs drag their gaze to where Zach stores his weed. He leans over slightly and pulls a little bit from the jar and places it into his grinder. The noise of the old metal scraping against itself shatters the relative silence. Its over in a few more seconds after they both cringe at the shrill squeak as Zach opens it. He packs the bud into a pipe and passes it to Conner, the college student probably needs it more than the failing high schooler. The older passes the pipe back to the nineteen year old anyways. Conner manages to hold the smoke for a little while during Zach's hit before blowing it out in a coughing fit, laughing at the same time. They both pull their legs up to their chests. Conner looks lankier than he already is as he looks over through teary eyes and smoke and smiles brightly. The orange flames give his teeth a dangerous gleam. They look nearly pointed but Zach knows they aren't, not anymore at least. The pipe goes back to Conner and Zach takes his turn coughing, quieter than the other man to the point of seeming more like hiccups than coughs. Conner chuckles a bit before taking his hit, smaller than his previous.  
Zach takes note of the smoke starting to build around the dark room now. Wisps of pale grey against the black background of the witching hour paint the rather bare room in an eerie light.  
The pipe comes back to Zach and he tries and fails to blow a smoke ring to hear the other man laugh again. Conner moves so that he is right next to Zach to try and teach him how with his next hit, he fails too. He stretches both of his legs out too, now that he can. He throws one over both of Zach's for good measure.  
The pipe continues to be passed between the two of them until sleep finally creeps into their bodies in the early hours of the morning. Zach sets it and both of their lighters on the bedside table before they turn and curl into eachother. Conner pulls the blanket over both of their bodies and throws a protective arm and leg over the smaller man before settling in. Zach moves his head so that his head is cradled under the older man's neck and against his chest. The last thing either of them recall before falling asleep is the breathing and heartbeat of the other. The differences in speed and shallowness of breath is disconcerting for either listen to for the amount of time it takes to actually fall asleep, but they still do.


End file.
